Scully Sixteen
by StarLush
Summary: Someone has a very special birthday coming up! Mulder and Scully are invited to help celebrate the happy event! MSR, fun, smutty...(again) Not intended for the youngins! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**You know it has been 20 years since XF started (CRAZY) and it made me start to think about milestones within the story. So ta-da I came up with one. Who doesn't like M&S to have a little fun. All work and no play make M&S no fun! Time for a vacation for our couple don't you think? :-D ENJOY**

**AN: yes I know I own nothing, I do not use the disclaimer enough! Just my active imagination at work! THANK YOU! **

* * *

Popping into their home on Friday was the most exciting time for Scully anymore, nothing too overwhelming at work to keep her mind preoccupied and Mulder would be happy to see her focused on 'them' finally. Scully had grabbed the mail on her way onto their lot and noticed an envelope from California, the only mail she got from there was her brother and sister in law. E-mail had helped her keep in touch with them on a regular basis but it had been awhile since she'd heard from them either way so she was looking forward to seeing what was being sent. Kicking off her shoes and placing them in the closet by the door she moseyed her way through the house, trying to catch any sight of Mulder but nothing jumped out, the shower wasn't running, the office was dark and he was nowhere to be seen. Walking towards the back door she saw a glimpse of him running up through the grass, _must've just got back from a run,_ she watched secretly, seeing him stretch out his legs, she could see his breath from panting in the cold air, he was dripping sweat but she loved it, the way he'd exert himself was always an attraction for her. She smiled and moved to the table and sat down for a moment before going through the mail, a couple bills and the letter. Opening it, she found it wasn't a letter but an invitation:

'_You are invited to share our son, Matthew Scully's Sixteenth Birthday.'_

'_January 13__th__ at 3pm'_

Directions and more information went on but Scully had a moment of panic, _Oh my God, Matthew is going to be 16 years old._ She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she'd seen her nephew, she smiled at the thought. She flashed back at remembering when he was born, 2 ½ weeks late, Emily had died; it was a sad time for her, knowing she couldn't have children of her own.

She heard the back door slide open and Mulder come in, she smiled at him and him at her as he came in and grabbed a glass of water, chugging it down quickly.

"Care to join me in the shower?" he huffed out and waggled his eyebrows.

"I'll join you but no funny business ok?" she smiled at him and rose from her seat following him upstairs, he was stripping his clothes off along the way, Scully followed at a distance picking up the discarded articles along the way and throwing them into the hamper as he went straight for the bathroom. "Why can't your clothes make it to the hamper?!" she hollered at him teasingly.

"I thought you liked playing housewife Scully?" he laughed and she heard the shower start. Scully started removing her own clothes, throwing them in the hamper as well. Wandering towards the bathroom, Scully looked at her naked form in the mirror, _God I really need to get better about dedicating some workout time for myself._ She sneered at herself, there was a time she was good about it but work was always so demanding, she thought the FBI was bad but there was always time for her to work on her body, she _had_ to or she'd never be able to keep up with Mulder or perpetrators for that matter. But her time spent at the hospital some days there was just nothing more she wanted to do besides come home and crash, _maybe my age is catching up with me_, she frowned and she walked to the shower and popped in with Mulder.

"What took you so long," Mulder always the jokester, gleamed at her. He'd always felt better after a run, there was something cleansing about the whole thing. Water dripping from his hair, it was longer, there was something about it long that Scully loved, maybe that she could run her hands through it better.

"I was analyzing myself in the mirror, I need to keep up on my own workouts, you have too much energy for me to handle." She smiled as she switched places with him, wetting down her own skin, letting the warm water soothe her body.

"Oh come on Scully, you are still in wonderful shape, don't let it get to you." He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her neck. Scully smacked him upside the head playfully.

"I said no funny business." She giggled and continued to lather up her body as Mulder continued teasing her with little pinches and love taps. They really were still like two teenagers when alone, there was seriousness there but when Mulder started getting touchy it was all over and they were giddy and goofy. Mulder did it on purpose; it was the only way he found he could get Scully to give him that great smile of hers, the wide grin he so desperately wanted to see every moment he was with her.

"Come on Scully I have to make up for the years I missed out on this with you. Think about all the fun we could have had while on assignment in the middle of nowhere." He pinched her backside and removed himself from the shower before she could do anything back.

"Good riddance, chicken!" Scully hollered at him, laughing. Turning the water a little hotter she relished the feel of the water over skin, washing work away was a perfect start to the weekend. Finishing up in the shower Scully remembered she was going to talk to Mulder about going to California for her nephew's birthday. It would be a nice getaway for a weekend or maybe a little longer. It'd be nice to get off the east coast for awhile, enjoy the California sun, even in January it was still nice. A bit breezy perhaps but warmer than Virginia and God knows they could use the time for themselves, rekindle certain areas of their life even if Scully's family was in the picture.

"Scully are you ever going to finish up in there," Mulder hollered from the bedroom and it made her smile. He knew how she was with her bathroom routine why would he expect something different.

"Hair, face, lotion…you know the routine," she rounded the corner, clad in her robe and smiled at him laying on the bed, naked in all his glory.

"Cold I see?" she teased him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha. Thank you. Pft, see if you ever get to be touched again…" he rolled onto his other side and covered up with the comforter which made her laugh slightly. Turning off the bathroom light, Scully made her way to the bed and sat facing him, smiling a mischievous grin. "You are making me nervous with that look Scully…what's up?"

"I got an invitation in the mail today…how'd you like to go to California for a week or so? Get out of this chilly part of the country and see a little sunshine." She smiled at him, hoping to God he'd say yes. They needed it as a couple.

"What's the catch, what's it for?" Mulder was suspicious after all he knew her brother was in California and if that's the reason he didn't like it one bit. He and Bill still didn't get on the best, though they were on speaking terms it wasn't always pleasant.

"Matthew, my nephew, he turns sixteen in a week, that's a pretty big one for the Scully family. Plus it has been awhile since I've seen them in person. Please?" she was practically begging him; she knew she didn't want to go alone.

"What do I get?" he was being sneaky and dirty minded as usual.

"The joy of sending me just sexed to my brother's house just to rub his nose in it?" she laughed at her comment and made Mulder laugh too. He loved rubbing in the fact that he and Scully were 'intimate.' The more uncomfortable he could make Bill the better he felt about it, Mulder tended to be a little possessive of her but he knew how to protect her just as well as a brother if not better. He was her better half, the so called 'spouse,' even though they weren't officiated, it still felt like that after living together so long.

"I don't know Scully, I think I need some more convincing…" he played with the tie of her robe. Scully wanted to humor him and faced him, popping open the side of her robe revealing a breast. "Still only PG-13….I need to know that you really want me there," he grabbed her waist and pulled her down on him, kissing her with need and desire. "Come on you know how I get after a good run," continually trailing kisses across her lips and jaw down to her neck, biting gently.

"You know for 53 you are a pretty impressive specimen," she grinned at him as he rolled on top of her, opening her robe to reveal her body to him.

"God Scully I'm not an animal...specimen…"He scoffed and dipped his head to her breast and went to work nuzzling, licking and biting at her gently. Scully moaned as he hit a sweet spot on her ribcage and continued his way down her stomach, trailing hot, wet kisses along the way. She sighed rather loudly as he kissed and nibbled at her hip bone, ticklish yes, but more pleasurable than anything else.

"You're not an animal huh? You certainly are acting quite savage here…" she groaned as he started moving his fingers to her very hot center, playing mercilessly with the sensitive lips there, getting her to squirm.

"I'll eat like an animal, if you'll let me," his voice had dipped an octave and it made her even more excited, he moaned into her as he dropped his head to her. Scully let out a heavy sigh and tried to relax as his tongue started playing with her. Little kisses to the lips, nips at the sensitive flesh, broad strokes along the length of her and a gentle sucking on her clit. Mulder always loved pleasing her this way; he loved her hands in his hair, urging him to continue. He knew how to get her riled up and was extremely good at it. He slipped a finger into her and pumped in and out as he continued sucking certain spots, she was being more vocal than usual, thoughts of work usually kept her mind distracted but once the weekend hit he could usually get a good show from her.

"Mmmuld—"she was trying to get him to stop, it was almost becoming too much for her to handle. She moaned loudly and was writhing under him, pulling at his hair and hoping to God he'd stop. He wasn't stopping for anything. "…Oh, God…Mm—"she was panting trying to hold off. He looked up at her and saw she was so close to her orgasm and God knows it had been awhile for the both of them, _fucking work,_ he urged her on, he was ok with pleasing her and letting her finish under his mouth and hands. It was at least a guarantee that she would be completely satisfied. She groaned loudly as he felt her muscles start to twitch around his fingers; he dipped his head again and grabbed her clit with his lips and sucked hard.

"OH. MY. GOD." She was loud and Mulder loved it…he wished she was that loud all the time, how many times he heard her say that phrase in their time together and when she started saying it in bed it was incredible. Her body stilled and she was breathing heavy, still in a daze. Mulder rolled her onto her side slightly and crawled up her body, straddling her left leg as he pulled the right one up against his chest, he prodded at her gently, lubing himself with her juices and swiftly entered her from this angle.

"God, Scully…" he was impressed at how limber she was. "….you feel incredible."

"I can't move very well…" she panted out that she wasn't going to be much help in this position though Mulder started to move in her, eliciting deep groans from them both. "…fuck….Mulder!" She was gone, breathing heavy as he stroked in and out of her, holding her right leg up against his chest and shoulder, she gasped with all she had left from her previous orgasm and urged him to continue.

"Christ…" Mulder was trying so hard to keep going, it felt amazing and he pulled her leg tight against himself as he was driving in full force, his strong legs keeping him upright as he needed to be. "…Scully…" he heard himself begging for her to come again. She moaned from deep within herself and he felt her muscles tighten again; her body went rigid as he continued thrusting into her. His hands surely were going to leave a bruise on her thigh from gripping her so tightly but God she felt marvelous. Mulder shuddered against her with a few more thrusts and was lost in pleasure, panting and gasping, he remembered seeing this position in a magazine once and wasn't sure if actually felt good but good God it was erotic and amazing, _probably not so much for her._ Mulder removed himself from her and flopped on the bed, panting and breathless.

"Where did you pick that one up from?" Scully breathlessly spoke.

"Kama Sutra supplement in a magazine from years ago…splitting bamboo…" he looked at her and they laughed.

"So does that mean we are going to California?" she smiled at him and he grinned at her in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, I needed something SMALL in between, Virginia and California, so here ya go! :-D Enjoy! **

* * *

The next two weeks flew by; Christmas and New Years were pretty uneventful, they had bought plane tickets and were heading to California. Scully was anxious to see her family and Mulder, as usual, dreaded seeing Bill mainly. He loved the rest of the Scully family but the chance that he and Bill would get along would be slim, best just avoid it at all costs. Scully had gotten approved for a week vacation and was excited to get away from the east coast.

"Hey you about all packed Scully?" Even Mulder was a little anxious to get out of town, even in light of the situation it'd be a nice time away from 'home.'

"Umm yeah I think so, California in January will still—"

"Yeah I know Scully, 'it'll be brisk sometimes'…you've told me can we get the hell outta here?" Scully shot him a look and closed her suit case that was on the bed, zipped it and couldn't help but smile at Mulder's excitement. "…and I thought I was bad at running late…" he couldn't help but laugh at her quietly.

"Mulder…shut up…" Mulder pretended to be hurt and grabbed his luggage as Scully waltz past him with her own luggage in hand.

* * *

The two were antsy to get to their first layover in Cincinnati, there were no crazy delay's even for this time of year. It was a short ride and they knew they'd be able to sleep on the longer flight to California.

"Ugh Scully, I don't miss all this flying we used to do. How did we do this all the time…this is terrible…" He sighed and lounged back in the uncomfortable airport seat. They still had another hour and Mulder was getting restless.

"I told you, you should have brought something to read," she scolded him as she usually did when he didn't do something she had recommended and as usual he did what he always did and whined. "Mulder you are more like a teenager everyday…" she reminded him, "…maybe you and Matt will hit it off you never know." She stated simply never looking up from her own book.

"Ha, fat chance Scully. He's your brother's son, your brother hates me so I'm sure it's rubbed off on the kid too…please tell me I'll get some time with you alone on this trip too." He sounded desperate in his plea.

"My brother is living off base now; he's got a nice house with plenty of space and a nice few acre lot. They upgraded when mom moved in with them, plus I told you we were staying with them, so you have to share me…I don't get to see them often."

"I'll just play wild man and build myself a shelter in the back; have they got a dog? At least I'll have company that way…" Mulder scoffed and Scully shot him a look and that eyebrow of hers, "…I'm sorry." He had to apologize or she'd be pissed the entire rest of the trip, he was better off getting it out and over with before it had time to boil over, Scully's temper wasn't to be messed with and he knew it.

"Mulder you know what you _are _a sixteen year old boy…horny as ever and an attitude to boot. Cool it or I _will_ leave you in the dog house in the back." Scully turned back to her book with a heavy sigh. The two were quiet for several minutes, voices over the announcing speakers were loud and the other travelers annoying as ever. Mulder watched as a family group with six kids walked by in chaos, _I don't know how they handle all that, I was happy with one maybe two,_ he laughed lightly at himself and caught Scully's attention briefly before she turned back to her book again.

After several moments of contemplating Mulder reached over and placed his hand on Scully's thigh, rubbing with his fingertips gently. She couldn't help but turn her lips up in a small smile and look over at him lovingly. He brushed the inside of her thigh gently and she laughed slightly.

"I promise you'll get time with me alone. You _know _I don't care that it's my brother's house…" she raised her brow at him and grinned widely, he couldn't suppress his own smile, tightening his grip lightly on her thigh, feeling very excited about the next week with her. _Oh man Bill is going to be pissed!_

"_Gate 7, your flight to San Diego is now boarding." _

"Finally…" Mulder let out a heavy sigh as he gathered up belongings followed by Scully who did the same as they boarded the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know where I'm going with this story but dammit I need to stop getting distracted with everything else life throws at you. :-D ENJOY! This short and sweet introduction of Matthew. **

**AGAIN: I own nothing, not Mulder, not Scully, not anyone of these wonderful characters...or the show! **

* * *

"Seriously Scully I don't know how we used to fly to California so often in the past, that jet lag is rough…I feel like I could sleep all damn day…there is still half the day left!" They waited patiently for their luggage to come around the belt.

The rent-a-car wasn't much but it was needed, Mulder insisted on it so he could escape if necessary, it was part of the bargaining. The drive between them was quiet, it was peaceful, and it was really what they both needed finally. It was nice to be able to step away from work and their home for some time with family that they never got to see, at least in Scully's case. Mulder felt as if he was just along for the ride but he too was looking forward to seeing some of the family members…with the one exception of course. He secretly was dreading what Matt thought of him, he had met him when he was a kid, going over to Scully's moms for Christmas that was probably 7 years ago. Obviously he was a kid; he didn't really know what to think of him back then, though he was secretly hoping he'd find some male figure to get along with.

"What's up Mulder? Look I know you are worried that this was a wasted trip but it'll be fine." Scully gave him a squeeze on his thigh and smiled from the passenger seat. He couldn't help but smile back graciously.

They drove for a good hour before reaching where they needed to be. Turning onto a large lot in the outskirts of San Diego, Mulder was reminded a lot of his own home, though he could see other houses right on the boarder of the lots, _I can't even imagine how much this costs. _It wasn't quite the thirteenth yet so there wasn't much in the way of cars up next to the house. Scully wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to spend with her family and that was of course ok, Mulder completely understood.

Mulder let out a heavy sigh as he put the car into park, looking up at the house. It was beautiful, much like their own simple home back east, he looked around for signs of life and noticed that there indeed was a dog house around the back; he heard the dog barking and someone moving around in the back. Trying to catch a glimpse of who it was, he noticed that _he_ was young and in good shape, tall and lanky with sandy blonde hair.

"Matt…" Scully caught Mulder looking. "…you know I didn't completely listen when we received warnings about not communicating with family…" she eyed Mulder carefully, "…you'll like him I promise, I've talked to him a lot actually, nothing serious, just keeping in touch with my only nephew, he's quite honest with me…he's a lot like I was as a teenager. Rebel." She shot Mulder a look and he smiled back at her.

"Just how much do you know about him Scully?" he was curious now, what had she held back from Mulder all these years.

"We talk quite frequently through e-mail; Bill and Tara have no idea what I know about him. He's honest enough, but definitely has a problem with authority figures. Honestly Mulder, it was nice to be able to 'talk' to him, I would never over ride my brother and sister-in-law's parenting but sometimes another point of view on life is good. Plus you know how my brother is, just like my dad was, very straight forward and by the book…every teenager wants to lash out…" she couldn't suppress her grin.

Scully opened the car door before Mulder had a chance to respond and made her way to the trunk of the car. Mulder followed suit, meeting her at the trunk of the car.

"So, you've been a bad influence on him huh?" Mulder couldn't keep his grin contained, "that's my girl. I knew I'd rub off on you sooner or later." He beamed with pride at the thought of his Scully misbehaving.

"Oh don't think working with you all those years started my rebellious streak…I was definitely a trouble maker as a teenager." She gave him a look, as if he would be surprised of her nature, she was proud of herself, Scully had always had a rebellious side and he knew it but she never really got a chance to show it. At the FBI she was straight laced and prim and proper, only years after working together did he notice her breaking the rules every now and again. Caught up in their own conversations and playful banter, they were caught off guard by Matthew.

"Hey Aunt Dana," Matt beamed with excitement at his much shorter aunt, giving her a huge hug, completely enveloping her and causing her to laugh slightly.

"Hey Matty, how are you? Happy birthday," she was glad she finally got to _see _him as opposed to just chatting with him through e-mail. He was taller than she expected, maybe an inch or two taller than Mulder, "Oh hey, this is Mulder; I know it's been awhile for you two."

"Oh yeah! Hey Fox…" Matt laughed he couldn't resist to joke with the man but it certainly caught Mulder off guard as he looked over at Scully. "…I'm kidding, I know you like Mulder. From what my aunt here says about you, you are quite the _interesting_ guy." Matt held out his hand for a shake and Mulder took it hesitantly, Mulder had no idea what to think about the conversations this young man had with Scully. But he really did make him feel more at ease than Bill ever did. "I'm so glad you guys came into town, I could use the company let me tell you, my dad keep going on about the Navy, blah blah…" Matt shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "It's not for me, I'm more of a free spirit I guess, and dad hates it."

"Yeah I can imagine you end up being the black sheep with that way of thinking." Scully said matter of fact like. "…we know exactly how you feel." Scully couldn't hold back her smile thinking about how much of the black sheep metaphor hit her and Mulder personally.

"Well can I give you guys a hand with your luggage?" He was being awfully nice for a boy of sixteen. But for his favorite aunt and 'uncle' he was willing to go the extra mile. If Bill wasn't going to make them feel at home, God knows he was going to do his damndest.

"Uhh yeah, here, we didn't bring much," Scully handed him her luggage so she could grab her other carryon bag that was in the back seat of the car. Matt starting strolling up to the house slowly, waiting for them to follow suit. Mulder grabbed the remaining luggage and locked the car up and followed the young man towards the house.

"So my dad wanted you guys to have separate rooms…I worked _really_ hard to remind him that you guys were consenting adults and he should just get used to the fact that you would be sharing one room. So on that positive note you guys get the top of the house, a ton of private space, it's almost like a separate dwelling but I'm going to warn you now there might be a funky smell…" he turned and faced them, making the motion of smoking a marijuana joint. "Do _not_ tell my dad that…" with that note he turned around and made his way up the stairs at the front of the large house.

"Scully are you sure this kid belongs to your brother?" Mulder whispered and smiled at Scully who was still smiling widely from seeing her nephew so grown up now.

Joining Matt at the top of the stairs Mulder didn't want to cross that threshold but knew it had to be done. Deep down he was excited to see Maggie Scully and Tara…maybe Bill had turned a new leaf but he wasn't holding his breath for it. Scully stood in front of Mulder, closing the gaps on the porch, knowing she would have to be the first to enter the house.

"You guys look more nervous than I am…and it's _my_ birthday!" He laughed as he opened the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry I'll get back to the 'fun' stuff again but I needed to get the ball rolling on family stuff too...I think this story is my full focus now. :-D ENJOY!**

* * *

"Whoa, Bull, get down!" Matt yelled at the massive English mastiff, "…go lay down. Sorry guys you'll get to know him more after we get settled, he'll knock you down for sure Aunt Dana…he's a solid 225lbs. My baby though," Matt smiled thinking about his dog, he did love him but he was a monster. Mulder watched the dog huff away to a sleeping bed nearby, _now that's a dog._

"Dana!" She could hear Tara's voice through the entire house as she came bustling from the kitchen. The house smelled wonderful and it was to be assumed that Maggie and Tara were cooking up something wonderful for dinner. Tara had lost a bit of weight since Scully had last saw her and looked incredible, in great shape, no doubt from helping take care of the dog and raising a teenage son, blonde and bubbly as Scully ever remembered though and always gracious. "…oh my goodness it's been ages, you look wonderful." Scully couldn't help but scoff, "No really Dana you look great. And Mulder… you aren't bad yourself…" with a slight flirty tone in her voice. Tara really always liked Mulder, maybe the fact that Bill didn't, made her like him more. There was no reason besides being a big brother to his baby sister that Bill never really liked him. Well that and the 'always putting her and her family in danger aspect.' But it didn't really matter at this point, Mulder still wasn't working, Scully was a doctor like her family always really wanted her to be, all should be perfect.

"Mom…come on, let them get in and settled, arms are full of luggage if you can't see…" Matt was trying to hustle them upstairs before his dad got a chance to see them fresh from a car ride and arms full.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry. I'm assuming Matt told you, you guys get the penthouse…" she couldn't help laugh at her own joke, "…it's got plenty of space for you guys, like a mini apartment up there, your own bathroom and everything. I'll catch up with you guys soon." She smiled at the three of them and left them as she headed back to the kitchen.

Matt walked up the first flight of stairs, not even straining with the heavy luggage. Mulder followed first followed closely by Scully, Mulder was feeling a little inadequate following the young man who was so spry and peppy, not even breaking a sweat. He wondered how the hell he could be so at ease in this house when his dad was Navy man extraordinaire.

"You work out Matt?" Mulder was trying to make simple conversation as they made the top of the stairs.

"I like to run but I mostly take the long drive and head down to the beach with some friends and surf." He turned and looked at Mulder, smiling, "…anything that gets me outside of the house is good enough for me. Running helps me unwind when dad has been on my case about everything. Plus I can do it any time of year, weather doesn't really bother me. I'll show you my favorite paths; Aunt Dana told me you were a runner." Matt walked down the hall to the second flight of stairs and proceeded to climb them as well.

"Where is your dad anyways Matt?" Scully piped up finally following the two men up the stairs to their area of the house for the next week.

"My guess is probably his study downstairs, he's usually there reading quietly, we are pretty simple you know. Life isn't too exciting in this Scully household. My girlfriend comes over quite often and keeps me company…" Matt was quiet mentioning the girlfriend.

"You never told me about a girlfriend Matt…" Scully was teasing him and he smiled back at her as they reached the top of the second flight of stairs. He blushed at her lightly, like most of the Scully clan he turned a deep shade of red when caught off guard.

"I'm assuming your father does not approve?" Scully questioned sadly.

"She's pretty hippy, very laid back, a tree hugger if you will…"Mulder smiled thinking about a laid back young woman up against Bill, "…Sam…Samantha…" Matt held his head down, there was a reason he never mentioned her to his Aunt. She had told him Mulder's history and what their initial time together was in search for, mainly Mulder's sister. It was a hard end for him but there was ultimately closure.

"Hey…it's ok—it's ok. Hey nice digs up here. We get to stay up here…" Mulder quickly changed the subject. Matt threw the luggage on the queen sized bed and moved around to show them the place.

"Yeah, of course make yourselves at home, it gets cozy up here and uhh—it's mostly sound proof…" he winked at Mulder and they couldn't contain a bit of laughter. Scully flushed a bit and rolled her eyes, "…so bathroom is that inlet over there and then right down the stairs is my bedroom, first door on the right side, across the hall from me is another bathroom…" the couple nodded while listening to him layout the house, "…and then grandmas room and mom and dad's room are all down on the bottom level of the house." He let out a sigh, after explaining it all. "So why don't we go catch up with everyone else now…?" Matt reached into his pocket and brought out a joint, holding it in front of Mulder, "…this might be one of the only ways you'll survive my dad…come on." Matt wandered over to the bathroom and Mulder looked to Scully who sighed heavily and laughed as she removed her coat and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to pass but you go right ahead…" Scully motioned for Mulder to go ahead.

"You won't be mad? God Scully I don't know—"

"Just go!" She practically yelled at him, "…he's right you know…you won't feel so uptight and you might take any insults he throws at you and just brush them off your shoulder." She smiled and turned to her luggage as she watched Mulder join Matt in the bathroom.

* * *

Matt took a big drag and held it in almost perfectly and handed the joint to Mulder who pinched it between his fingers and brought it to his own mouth slowly. Mulder inhaled like he'd done it every day for the past 30 years, held it in his lungs for as long as he could and smoothly let it go. Starting to feel tingly he smiled and passed it back to Matt who took another drag. Back and forth they went until just the tiny butt remained. Mulder grinned from ear to ear and was feeling quite the buzz.

"So where do you get this stuff man? You're only sixteen…"

"Oh a buddy I surf with usually has a nice supply on hand, I've probably been smoking since, shit—uhh—I think it's been 3 years. That's Cali for you…"

"I honestly can't tell you this last time I did this…Scu—Dana…we didn't really do any of this stuff, obviously working with the government and all. Now she's a doctor…" Mulder looked at himself in the mirror, analyzing his face; he turned on the water to splash himself with the nice cool water.

"She truly loves you man…I mean how many girls would let them go off and get high?" Mulder shrugged at the question. Scully was really cool, he'd never really get to see this side of her. Sure he's seen her a bottle of wine in or a little tipsy but there was never a chance he got to see any more than that. _My goal is to get Scully high on this trip._

"Please tell me you have more of this?" Mulder asked almost in desperation.

"Oh yeah, totally, like she said, it'll be the only way to survive my dad in your case. How do you think I got Sam to hang out so much?" Matt laughed thinking about the first time he had Sam meet his dad, weed was essential.

"Well I guess we better go join the others…I've gotta go so I'll meet you down there." Mulder smiled as Matt left the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom…you look wonderful…" Scully couldn't be happier to see her mother, she missed her not being on the east coast with her and Mulder but obviously Bill and Tara were the more stable of her children. Charlie had not been heard from or seen in a few years, when Mulder and Scully first got their house they had been contacted briefly, just catching up but not heard from since. Who knew what he was into these days, always the most elusive of the Scully children.

"Thank you Dana, my age has finally caught up with me, but I get to see a grandchild turn sixteen and that's always exciting. Have you talked to your brother yet?"

"No, she hasn't…" Bill piped in from around the corner.

"Hey Bill!" She rushed over to her big brother and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you? I cannot believe how big Matt is."

"Yeah I know you're telling me…makes me feel old." Bill always sounded ungrateful, and it has only gotten worse with his old age.

"Hey grandma…" Matt came by from the living room giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek, catching the attention of his aunt right away who was wondering where Mulder was.

"Matthew…weren't you showing Fox around? Where did he scamper off to?" Matt blushed and eyed Scully carefully as he spoke; she suppressed her own smirk and made her way over to Tara to ask if she needed help prepping for dinner.

"Yeah, I was grandma…he said he had to use the restroom, he'll be down in a few I'm sure." Matt smiled and swung a kitchen chair around and sat straddling it.

"Dana _still_ really?" Bill asked as her back was turned to him.

"I don't need your approval, Bill…" Scully shot at him, back still turned towards the counter. Matt stared his dad down as he huffed and grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table with Maggie and Matt. Silence fell between them for a few moments before anyone dared speak, everyone assumed the conversation between Mulder and Bill would be intense so everyone was preparing themselves for the worst.

"Dad, come on…cool it, he's still human. No worse than Sam…" Matt was trying to reason with him, he wasn't really sure what caused all the hate so many years ago. Maybe he was just being the protective big brother to his baby sister; the only one left, but that didn't give him a reason to dislike Mulder even more.

"Matt you don't—" Bill tried but Scully wasn't going to hear it, she's heard it year after year.

"Bill, stop, just stop…" Scully turned to face him, her eyes begging him to just relax for once, "we just want to enjoy the time away from our home, with the comfort and _love_ of our family."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry busy mom life kicking my butt these days...I'm still going! It's getting complicated with so many characters. **

**(Again I own no one or nothing to do with the show, it all belongs to the King CC...) **

* * *

Mulder stood outside the kitchen arch, just listening to the family talk, he was nervous to even make himself known to the group, so he lurked in the corner waiting for the right moment to make himself known.

"Why are you standing here in the dark?" he heard a voice behind him, startling him slightly. Turning to face his accuser he was met with a petite young woman, long wispy brown hair thrown into a loose braid draped around her shoulder. A natural beauty about her, not much in the way of make-up,

"Let me guess you must be Sam?" She smiled at him already knowing who she was…she did look very hippy in her tight pants sitting very low on her hips, exposing a nice taut belly. Her shirt rose up enough to reveal her belly button with a little jewel poking out of it. She wore a nice loose wrap shawl around her shoulders and all Mulder could think was how the hell she got away with that in this house, obviously she was comfortable enough to make herself at home and let herself in. Mulder had noticed Bull at her side, _obviously so comfortable that Matt's dog follows her around._ He reached his hand down slowly and ruffled the dogs' ears.

"You're Mulder right?" Mulder was shocked that she already knew who he was. "Matty has told me a lot about you and his Aunt…government conspiracies, UFO's, that's pretty wicked…"

Mulder wasn't quite sure how to take her knowing so much about what he and Scully did in their past, maybe the weed was making him feel a little paranoid. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea._ He eyed her carefully before speaking to her again.

"So uhh—I—uhh—"Mulder didn't really know what to say, he was slightly dumbstruck at her beauty and being so open with him without even really knowing him. Maybe it was that she did, in fact remind him of his sister in a way. She smiled at him and laughed a little.

"How much did Matt give you? Just breathe you'll be fine." She smiled at patted him on the shoulder gently, "come on, you can walk in with me so I don't walk in alone…don't worry I was the black sheep once too. Isn't there supposed to be power in numbers?" Sam let out a huge grin and grabbed his arm and they waltz into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Hey I found this handsome man wandering alone and thought I'd help him find his way…" Sam entered the room with a certain presence about her. Confident and strong, she was very comfortable with who she was and wasn't going to let anyone, especially Bill, get her down. Matt loved this about her as well, it's ultimately what drew her to him, of course she was incredible to look at but she had this way about her that just screamed independence and relaxation, which Matt needed in his life after being raised a Navy brat.

Mulder blushed slightly, feeling strange that he was indeed still a little stoned at reuniting with the Scully family. Sam detached herself from his arm and wandered towards Matt who rose and offered her a chair. Scully made her way to Mulder's side with a glass of water, a caring eye and a small smirk, making him grin at her stupidly.

"You feeling ok?" Scully inquired quietly.

"Are you feeling ill Fox?" Mrs. Scully inquired as well, realizing what her daughter had said.

"I'm fine; I promise you, just a long flight and a long ride. This is a uh—real nice place you got here Bill," Mulder turned his attention to Scully's brother and walked over to him, placing his glass on the table and offering a hand. "Nice to see you man. Can't believe that kid of yours, sixteen, wow…" Mulder smiled and Bill took his hand hesitantly.

"Thanks…I'm surprised Dana talked you into this little adventure…out of government conspiracies to chase?" Mulder shrugged and let go of Bill's hand, turning to Mrs. Scully.

"Oh, Mrs. Scully, how much we miss you on the east coast," he crouched down to her level in the chair and gave her a hug, enveloping her completely, Scully watched and put her hand over her mouth, containing her wide grin. He rose from his crouched position and pulled up a chair to sit down reaching out for Scully and pulling her to him, placing her on his lap.

"God you guys are as bad as Matt and Sam…" Bill huffed and rose from the table making his way to Tara who was still chopping away at the counter, oblivious to the current surroundings.

"Gotta do something to keep life exciting Bill, your sister here truly is a wild one—"Scully slapped Mulder's leg as she sat on him. "…oh hey Scully, this is Sam…" Mulder gestured towards Sam who was sitting close to Matt and the two women smiled at each other.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out…but thank you…nice to meet you." Scully smiled at Sam and rolled her eyes at Mulder's groping hands giving Matt a mischievous glare as she rose and headed towards her sister in law and brother, hoping to give them a hand.

"So Fox how is the east coast, I really miss it sometimes." Mrs. Scully did love California but there was something about _home_ that she'd miss.

"Oh, same ol'…cold right now," Mulder grinned and had a slight blush about him.

"Hey mom what's our time? Sam and I might go for a short walk, take Bull with us, and burn him out before the night is done." Matt was antsy to get out of the tension filled room and who could blame him.

"You've got about 30 minutes Matt…" Tara rolled the comment off her tongue like she knew the true meaning of their 'walk.' The young kids always find a way to escape for one reason or another.

"Okay, we'll see you guys soon," Matt and Sam rose and bid their farewells and headed out the back door with Bull leading the way.

"I am so sick of them spending so much time alone…does it not concern you that they are always alone?" Bill was irritated at his son's manner; he knew he raised him better than that. Mulder couldn't help the words coming from his mouth.

"He's a teenager…he's sixteen, of course he's not going to want to hang around with his family…" Mulder somewhat slurred out his comment, in his mostly relaxed state and Scully turned swiftly staring Mulder down as a warning that he was treading on rough waters, with this conversation.

"Wait, excuse me? You'd just let your kid go out and leave his family here…with his girlfriend…"Bill was starting to get a little heated and the room went completely tense…except Mulder.

"I think parents today are too pushy and into their kids' lives too deeply. Over-parenting, isn't that right Scully?" Scully shook her head as if to ask to not get involved in this conversation. "You should see some of the kids and parents that come in to Scully as patients, they bitch and moan that their kid is sick some way or another and sometimes do more bad then good and not let her do her job as a doctor." He was starting to ramble in his thoughts, "…there have been studies, over saturating your kids in school and extracurricular activities and not giving them a chance to breathe and be themselves, kids actually end up turning out worse because they are in these high stress environments." Mulder grabbed his water and took a sip, staring at the rest of the Scully family who had turned all their attention to him. "Take Scully for instance…she'd steal your cigarettes wouldn't she Mrs. Scully? When she was a teenager."

"Mulder!" Scully blushed deep red and went wide eyed at him outing her teenage secrets.

"Dana?" Mrs. Scully had a scolding tone in her voice and looked at her daughter.

"Mom, yes, ok I did…do you know how stressful it was living in a Navy household?" Scully sighed and laughed, "…it was eons ago don't scold me now. Don't act like you are Mr. Innocent Bill…I remembering hearing you and a girlfriend…both Missy and I giggled all night over that…" Tara couldn't help but drop her knife and bite her lip, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Enough! You…" Bill pointed at Mulder, "…go…" Mulder held up his hands innocently and stood to leave. _Man Matt was right, this is a lot more fun. _

"William Scully Jr!" Mrs. Scully was done, she had had enough. She was also hoping for a relaxing time with her children all together for a happy affair and once again it's always sibling rivalry with them. "Fox, sit down, Bill, sit down…" Mulder sat as instructed, he always loved Mrs. Scully, even older she definitely was the alpha female, this might be Bill and Tara's home but she still felt the need to parent her older son.

"Mom…" Bill started to complain, it really felt like he was sixteen all over again.

"All I want is to have a nice family meal together with my children and their significant others and my grandchild. Who is why we were all brought together. I do not care what has happened in the past, it is the past. Right now I have my health and the health of my children to thank God for. I want it to remain that way for the next week at least." Scully bit her own lip as she still completely respected her mother and Tara stood facing away washing a few knives and cutting board that was in the sink.

"Well, we've got about fifteen before its all ready." Tara turned and smiled at the group.

"Thank you Tara…it smells really great in here by the way." Mulder smiled at her and it made her blush slightly.

"Thanks, I'm going to uhh—go get changed, I bet I smell like a sous chef in these clothes…" Tara made to leave the kitchen and Mulder intercepted her and stood in front of her. She was slightly taken aback, not really sure how to respond. He leaned forward to her and smelled gently…

"You do not smell like a sous chef…" Mulder smiled and she shook her head and laughed, pushing him aside and made her way down the hall to the master bedroom. Scully eyed Mulder carefully and just laughed, _why did I let him do that? _But before she could really get a statement out Mulder wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "…_you_ smell amazing..." Mulder hugged her tighter and slightly rubbed the side of her breast where no one could see.

"Oh for Christ's sake, would you two get a room…" Bill rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the PDA's taking place in his kitchen. Mrs. Scully had gotten used to it after living close for a few years, once they finally were out of the FBI and a legitimate couple, Mulder was the snuggly one. Bill would always have a problem with any man and his baby sister, no matter how old they would get.

"It's your house so you know where we'll be…" Mulder looked at Bill and waggled his brows and Scully pinched him on the arm, telling him to ease up the teasing.

"Well you two look awfully cozy…" Tara walked back by Mulder and Scully and smiled at the happy couple. "See honey, they comfortable around us, I don't know why—"

"Tara, please…" Bill sighed.

"Well, maybe if you gave me some good quality hugs sometimes I wouldn't feel so envious…" Tara said with a sneer. "You want to go round up Matt and Sam for dinner please?" Tara raised her eyebrows at Bill hoping for a sooner rather than later approach.

_Well I guess we see who runs the house now._ Mulder grinned at Scully and she knew exactly what was on his mind. Bill arose from his seat and left the kitchen.

"I swear that man gets more stubborn year after year, don't let him get to you Mulder; he's really a big pushover." Tara smiled and patted Mulder on the shoulder. "Mom do you want to set the table and Dana and Mulder can help me with the food?"

"Sure Tara..." Mrs. Scully rose from her seat and made way for plates and silverware, setting it properly.

"You know you didn't have to go through so much trouble, you've been gracious enough letting us stay in your home…" Scully was trying to reason with her sister in law, questioning why all the formality.

"Oh come on Dana, I never get a chance to show my skills much anymore. Matt and Samantha usually just make a couple sandwiches and munch on whatever I have in the pantry and Bill is just a meat and potatoes kind of guy." Tara smiled and pulled roast from the oven checking the temperature, "Perfect! Mulder do you mind hauling this to the table…" she handed the roasting pot to Mulder and he made his way to the table with the massive roast. "…Dana there is a broccoli salad and a chilled white wine in the fridge if you wouldn't mind…" Tara grabbed a basket of rolls that were keeping warm and a bottle of red wine from the wine rack and followed the rest of her family to the table.


End file.
